


a mother's place

by Anonymous



Series: fluffy adventures of the styles clan [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mummy Louis, Omega Louis, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a couple of scenes I had in mind involving mummy louis, daddy harry and their babies. the abo isn't going to be the main factor in this series of drabbles but its there to make things easier for eg the gender roles and the mpreg. have fun xx





	a mother's place

It was Saturday, one of the few when Harry didn’t have a meeting or an event to attend. He was spending it at home and Louis was beyond delighted. But at the moment, he was finishing up some work left from Friday in his office, and Louis was cleaning in the same room. 

“Babe, where’d you keep the files Eric dropped off?” Harry asked while Louis was arranging the throw pillows on the sofa. Wordlessly, he made his way to the wall shelves Harry had installed in his office and grabbed the files, exactly where he had kept them from when the secretary dropped them off. He placed them on Harry’s desk, pressing a kiss to his alpha’s curly mop of hair. “Thank you doll”

Over the humming of Louis’ vacuum and the clicking of Harry’s keyboard, they heard Noah’s yell. 

“Daddy!” 

Harry looked at Louis and then pointed his head towards his laptop and Louis sighed, getting up from his crouched position near the coffee table. 

“I’ll handle them. But you better be out of here by lunch, mister” Louis rolled his eyes as he walked out of the office, cleaning rag tucked into the waistband of his trackies. Downstairs, Eli was colouring on her little princess table, the twins were on their tummies under the cover of the ball house and Noah was sprawled across the sofa in front of the telly. Junior was at a friend’s house for a group project. 

“What’s up baby?” Louis asked his second oldest son after checking up on the babies and Eli.

“Mummy! Can you please ask Daddy to come downstairs for a second please?” Noah’s big green eyes were healthy and sparkly. 

“Daddy’s a bit slumped with work right now Noah, but I can help you. What is it?” 

“But you wont get it mummy! It’s to do with the remote for the new Smart TV daddy got” Noah explained. Louis knew he wasnt trying to be rude. Noah was Louis’ polite little baby boy, he would never be rude to any elders, and specially not his favourite person in the world. 

Louis also knew that he wasnt the handiest with technology. Give him a chicken pot pie or a tough stain on a white work shirt and he was a master at it, but anything to do with hitech stuff and the baby twins could probably out do him. He just never thought the need to get better at it. He didnt need any of the techy nonsense. Sure, Harry always made sure he had the latest iphone and the newest rose gold iPad so he could watch his dramas in the kitchen and manage his pinterest boards, but that was about it. Whenever he had to deal with something that involved the use of technology, which was rarely ever, his alpha took care of it for him. So he knew Noah was right calling his daddy for help rather than his mummy. It still hurt though. It’s never a good feeling to look dumb infront of your children, and Louis’ poor heart was already smushed when he realised by the look on Noah’s face that the boy knew his mum could never solve his issue. 

“Right,” Louis gulped, “Let’s take it to daddy then” He smiled at his son and they made their way upstairs. His gentle giant of an Alpha had the softest smile on his face when he saw his Omega and son walk into the office.

“I was just finishing up here” Harry smiled at Louis and then turned to his son who stood with the remote in his hand, “What do we have here?”

“I forgot how you turned the telly to HDMI daddy, I know you taught us last weekend” Noah explained. Louis felt a blush creep us his cheeks when he had no idea about the conversation between his Alpha and son, and it was safe to say that he felt embarrassed. 

“Mummy maybe you should learn how to work the telly too, Daddy could teach you!” Noah grinned and then ran back downstairs. Louis crossed his legs uncomfortably, eyes on the shiny wooden floor that he had just cleaned up. 

“Are you okay doll?” Harry’s concerned voice pulled Louis out of his thoughts. He pushed his chair back from the desk, legs spread and patted one knee, signalling Louis to plop down on it. 

The omega smiled small as he made his into his alpha’s lap, delicate hands folded on his own lap. 

“Just felt very stupid next to Noah is all” Louis shrugged. He could feel the frown on Harry’s face and he tucked his own in Harry’s warm neck. 

“And why is that, my absolutely brilliant, gorgeous little omega?” Harry’s big Alpha hands never ceased to make Louis melt when they rubbed his back and gripped his sides. 

“Cus you know” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck, “I’m the very stereotype of an air headed, house wife, stay home mum omega” 

“_ Airheaded?” _ His alpha sounded very offended, “With your Masters from King’s? The same omega who has helped me make huge business decisions, who can multitask like a pro? Who can deal with numbers quicker than Sally from Finances?” 

Louis could feel a smile creep up onto his face. His alpha could always pull him out of his sad phases. “Well, I’m not the smartest anymore. I think years of snorting baby powder and eating Cow and Gate to please infants has dumbed me down quite a bit” They both chuckled at that.

“Absolutely not angel” Harry ran his hands through Louis’ silky hair. It was getting pretty long now, past his ears and dancing on his shoulders. “If anything, you’re even smarter now. You amaze me everyday with how fucking brilliant you are. You run our house better than I run our business. You’re a better secretary than Eric and he knows that. You keep track of our lives, plan things before I can even think about them. You budget all our income, you raise five babies and win Mum of the term every term since Junior joined Elementary. You are one hell of an Omega. You never let me get away with my shit, and the same goes for our kids. You have made me a better person, a better Alpha, a better businessman. You have given me babies that are going to rule the fucking world, doll” 

Louis couldn’t deal with this. His Alpha was saccharine sweet and Louis wanted to kiss him hard enough to bleed from his lips and then ride him into oblivion. He would do anything for his Alpha. And most definitely for his babies too. 

“Alright alright” Louis giggled, pressing one hand to Harry’s built chest, pushing him back so he could press a wet kiss on the Alpha’s mouth. “Save something for our anniversary, honey”

“Oh there’s tonnes more where this came from” Harry smirked, one giant Alpha paw squeezing Louis’ bum. 

Oh, Louis was definitely an Einstein of an Omega to bag an Alpha like his own. Surely no airhead could do such a feat. 

  
  
  


Louis was putting the bowl of fruits on the tray of snacks he had prepared for Harry and the babies when he heard the first words that made his heart drop to his stomach 

“But daddy, I don’t wanna be an omega! Mummy’s an omega!” 

It was Eli, their second youngest. 

“Yes Eli, Mummy’s an omega. He’s the very best omega,” Harry’s smooth, deep voice sent calming shivers through Louis. His sweet alpha, always defending him. Even from their own pups. “Mummy’s a strong, smart, brave, incredible omega, why would you not want to be like him?” 

“Because… I don’t wanna do the dishes daddy!” Eli exclaimed. The smile that would usually seep through when Louis heard Eli whine about chores didn’t make its way through this time around, “Or change nappies! That’s gross” 

“But that’s not all he does Eli. Mummy does so much more” Harry’s words helped Louis pick up the tray of food and carry it out of the kitchen and towards the family room, where his alpha was helping Junior, Noah and Eli with homework. The twins crawled along right behind Louis. He paused at the door way when he heard Harry’s next words,

“You know when Mummy wakes up Eli? he wakes up even _ before _daddy! Because he’s the best mum and he always worries your baby siblings might be hungry, or might need a nappy change! He wakes up hours before the rest of us! He makes sure you and your brothers have a yummy, filling breakfast and a healthy packed lunch every day! He makes sure Daddy is never late to work, never forgets his things! Because you know how silly and forgetful I can get, but your mummy helps me keep things in order. He does all this without stopping for a second and worrying about himself. Every morning, every day, ever since he got married to me baby” Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis’, the alpha sensing his mate’s presence in the room,

“He sees us off with sweet kisses and warm hugs, welcomes us home every day with a yummy dinner, and a loving home. He takes care of our nest while also taking care of the baby twins! He makes sure you do your homework, and that I always help you with it! He’s there to kiss your ouchies, and hug you when you’re sad, and tuck you into bed, and remember when Daddy broke his arm? Mummy would give me baths like he does with the babies!” Eli giggled at that. Junior and Noah looked at Louis, kind, Harry smiles on their faces. Louis could feel his heart melt. 

“Mummy is the force that keeps us running every day little one, he’s the glue that keeps our beautiful family together. Without mummy, we would fall apart!” 

“Yeah!” Noah joined in. Bless his heart, Noah was a mummy’s boy through and through, “Mummy is the most important person in the whole entire world” Louis wanted to kiss his babies and squish their little faces because he was so full of love. 

Eli noticed her dad and brothers gazing at Louis and she turned around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Hi mummy” Her little voice was enough to get Louis walking quickly towards the table, setting the snacks down in the middle so he could wrap his arms around his favourite daughter’s shoulders. 

“Hello my baby Eli” He pressed a kiss to her curly hair, and smiled at her in the way he always does to his babies. 

“I’m sorry mummy. I love you, I didn’t know you’re like a super hero!” 

“Oh my baby” Louis giggled, replacing Eli’s seat into his lap. Harry placed a hand on Louis’ knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“But I don’t wanna be an omega because I don’t wanna stay at home all day with babies!” The eight year old continued. Louis gulped, arms tightening around his daughter. He noticed Harry was going to say something, so he gave him an apologetic glance and beat him to it. 

“Being an omega doesn’t mean you have to stay at home and do the dishes and change nappies all day princess,” Louis started, his boys and Eli staring up at him.

“I choose to stay at home and look after my babies and my alpha and my home. I love it, I always wanted to do this. In a way, this is my job. Your daddy’s job is going to the office and managing his business, your and your brothers job is to focus in school and do your best at your activities and mummy’s job is to make sure everything in our home runs smoothly. We all have our own part to do” 

“Yeah and Tee and A’s job is to poop and burp all day” Eli giggled. The twins looked up and babbled at their family on hearing a mention of their names. 

“That’s right” Harry chuckled, taking Louis’ hand into his grasp. 

“What i’m trying to say is, if you don’t want to do all this, you have that choice. You can decide to go work with Daddy at his business, or you can become a teacher like you do with your dollies and the twins. You can be whoever and whatever you want and your Daddy and I will always support you” Louis kissed her soft cheek, feeling small, clammy hands grab onto his neck. “Be proud of being an omega if you turn out to be one my darling, because let me tell you, without us omegas, Alphas are pretty much helpless” Louis giggled, winking at his Alpha and then continued, “Just like Omega’s are helpless without Alphas. But neither are completely helpless in all situations, we are our own people. We can do whatever we want and sustain ourselves. But an Alpha and an Omega compliment each other, bring the best out of each other and together they work as an exceptional team” 

By the end of his little speech, four sets of green eyes stared intently at him, full of admiration and love. Louis felt like a king on top of the world, and he knew he was. Well, more like the Queen of his household. Same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed that. do let me know if you have any ideas for different scenes you want to see with the styles clan  
\- xoxo C


End file.
